


Untitled Rickyl Drabble

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at writing something other than Hannigram...</p>
<p>Just a short sweet drabble, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Rickyl Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Blackadder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/gifts).



Rick often found himself lost in thought, sometimes it was what had been, sometimes it was what was to come…

And sometimes…sometimes he found himself thinking about those close to him…

A soft humming caused him to look up, his eyes finding the source of the sound as he watched Daryl feeding Judith a few feet away.

The younger man’s eyes never left the tiny bundle in his arms, watching the small hands clasp at the leather of his jacket, oblivious to everything else as he paced back and forth.

He had known months ago that things could never been repaired between him and Lori, finding himself drawn to the quiet brunet, Daryl standing by his side in every situation fate threw at them.

It had only been a matter of time…

Rick’s heart clenched in his chest as the brunet took in every detail of the little life he held against him, a smile pulling at his lips as wide blue eyes looked up at him, soft words uttered to his lil asskicker…

Pushing himself up from his seat, the older man walked over, gently touching the warm shoulder. Daryl turned, his eyes softening as the dark haired man leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his temple.

The tracker smiled as fingers moved to his hip, pulling him against the taller man’s body as Rick looked down at his daughter.

The first night Rick had gone to Daryl’s tent; the younger man hadn’t said a word as he had pulled the dark haired man into a kiss. It had been desperate and quick, the need to feel and to taste…the need to feel something other than pain and betrayal…

“Come back to me Rick…” Daryl’s soft drawl pulled the older man out of his thoughts as he looked down into dark blue eyes.

“Sorry…” The tracker chuckled and brushed his lips against the stubbled cheek as the fingers tightened against his hip, Rick’s other hand reaching to brush Judith’s cheek.

“S’alright…just don’t do it again…” Daryl watched as the fingers withdrew from the child’s face to hook under his chin, tilting his face up.

“Yes sir.” The older man watched as the brunet’s lips pulled into a smile before pressing his own against them in a gentle kiss.

It was broken all too soon as Judith started fussing against Daryl’s chest. Rick plucked the bottle from the tracker’s hand, releasing his hip with a squeeze as he kissed his daughter’s forehead.

When the virus broke out, their lives all changed, it was inevitable…bonds were formed, unlikely family units and friendships came into being.

Carl, Judith, Daryl…these were Rick’s family now…and he wouldn’t change them for the world…


End file.
